Core cutters are machines which are associated closely with steel slitting operations. Namely, slit steel is recoiled onto cardboard cores which must closely approximate the width of each steel strand. Such cores are normally cut from long, thick cardboard tubes.
Prior art core cutters included machines which had a manually shiftable core support plate and a fixed cutter as shown in the attached John Dusenberry advertisement. Such core cutters were simple to operate and took up little space, but were not accurate and also slow in operation.
An automatic adjustable core cutter such as the machine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,684 utilized a fixed core and a movable cutter. Machines with movable cutters are not preferred because they require constant width support mandrels which are bulky and expensive. Since typical users of core cutters often use up to seven different diameters of cores, stocking and replacing these mandrels is both time consuming and costly.